disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Francis (Oliver
Images of Francis from Oliver & Company. Appearances ''Oliver & Company Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5869724-768-432.jpg|Francis watching T.V. while the rest of the gang are sleeping ol.jpg|"Tito! Stop that racket! I'm trying to watch this show." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872340-768-432.jpg|Francis mouthing the words from the T.V. Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872345-768-432.jpg|Tito annoying Francis Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1485.jpg|"Shut up, you little rodent." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5746027-768-432.jpg|"My name is Francis. Fran-cis. Not Frank. Not Frankie. Francis." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1538.jpg|"It's none of your business, you intrusive little pipsqueak." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872375-768-432.jpg|Francis mocking Einstein while scratching and watching T.V.: "Oh, good show, Einstein. Now all we need is the court and the net." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872383-768-432.jpg|Francis mocking Tito: "Oh, shredded leather." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1584.jpg|"Rubbish, you mean." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1620.jpg|The gang upset with Francis' mistake Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1641.jpg|Francis and the gang having their dinner served by Dodger Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1762.jpg|Francis spooked: "Take cover." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1797.jpg|"Felis domesticus!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1819.jpg|"Why would a cat follow a dog?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1903.jpg|Francis in a dog pile fight Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1910.jpg|Einstein landing on Francis Oliverandcompany 0368.jpg|"Isn't it rather dangerous to use one's entire vocabulary in a single sentence?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2285.jpg|Tito high-fiving Francis Oliverandcompany_0370.jpg|Roscoe threatening Francis Oliver protected by the gang.jpg|Francis and the rest of the gang protecting Oliver from Roscoe and DeSoto Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2535.jpg|Francis high-fiving Tito Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2644.jpg|Francis and the rest of the gang sad for Fagin Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872706-768-432.jpg|Francis and the rest of the gang glad that Fagin is happy and okay Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2713.jpg|Francis and the gang glad about Fagin accepting Oliver with them Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872788-768-432.jpg|Francis demonstrates his barking to Fagin Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872793-768-432.jpg|Francis sleeping with Tito using his left cheek as a cover Tumblr n1zqd9zigX1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Francis and the gang in Fagin's scooter Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3145.jpg|"Yes. Captains of Industry." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873248-768-432.jpg|"I know." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3314.jpg|"My public awaits." Oliverandcompany_0483.jpg|An example of Francis' acting skills Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873436-768-432.jpg|Winston tending to Francis Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3562.jpg|Francis licks Winston good-bye Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4304.jpg|"What in heaven's name are we waiting for?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4317.jpg|"Alas, our beleaguered benefactor, bearing the brunt of our futile endeavours." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4512.jpg|"Francis. Francis. Francis!" Dodger-and-the-gang-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19898696-960-536.jpg|Dodger attempting to break up Francis and Tito's argument Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4753.jpg|"I'll handle that ruffian." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884492-768-432.jpg|Francis acting to distract Winston again Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4796.jpg|Francis licking Winston again Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884493-768-432.jpg|Francis distracting Winston again Oliverandcompany_0675.jpg|Francis admiring the art in Jenny's house Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5025.jpg|Francis eating Georgette's chocolates in her bed Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5147.jpg|Francis and Einstein carrying Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5155.jpg|Francis escaping through the fire escape Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5320.jpg|Francis and the gang sad about Oliver's decision about staying with Jenny Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901128-768-432.jpg|Francis and the gang sad to see Oliver leave Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5437.jpg|Francis and the gang watching Fagin come back in Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6509.jpg|Francis and Tito's inspection of Sykes' warehouse Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6516.jpg|"It's all locked up, Dodger." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6549.jpg|Francis on top of a pile of boxes Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917571-768-432-1-.jpg|"Farewell, Dulcinea." 19173.png|Cannonball! Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6642.jpg|"Good grief." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6672.jpg|"Oh, balderdash." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917628-768-432.jpg|Tito upset after Francis insults Georgette Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6759.jpg|Francis and the guys as a Pizza delivery guy Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6770.jpg|Francis and the guys luring Sykes away Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6801.jpg|Francis and the guys unfortunately running into Roscoe and DeSoto Gentlemen.png|"Gentlemen." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6834.jpg|Francis returning to the rest of the gang Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6845.jpg|Francis keeping an eye on the monitors Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917692-768-432.jpg|Instead of keeping a lookout for their enemies on the monitors, Francis is watching a show on the screen Oliverandcompany_1124.jpg|Francis and Rita at Jenny's birthday party Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7456.jpg|Francis annoyed with Tito's music Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7656.jpg|Francis saying goodbye to Oliver: "Oh, Oliver, we shall meet again." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7669.jpg|Francis and the gang catching up with Fagin Oliverandcompany_1190.jpg|Francis singing in the "Why Should I Worry" reprise House of Mouse House of Mouse-TimonPumbaa jungle book meet oliver & company.jpg|Francis during the intro Dodger and the Pet shop dogs.jpg|Francis in ''House of Mouse Francisattackpete.jpg|Francis attacking Pete Francischasepete.jpg|Francis chasing Pete Miscellaneous and Merchandises Francis_at_DLP.png|Francis at Disneyland X240-Jkr.jpg|Francis with Anne Meson, Oliver, and Tito Jdm1960p18photo2.jpg|Francis with Anne Meson, Oliver, Tito, and Dodger Anne-meson-oliver.jpg Francispin.jpg|Francis pin Francis2.jpg|Francis doll Oliver & Company Snow Globe.jpg|Oliver & Company Snow Globe Oliver&companyburgerking1996.png|Francis figurine from Burger King's Kid's Meal MicroDSFrancis.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Oliver & Company galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries